Saviour
by thewrittenexponential
Summary: My take on what happens if Claire went back for Elle after Pinehurst. Elle needs rescuing not only from herself, and in doing so Claire finds something unexpected. Rated M for later chapters, AU at times but it's all done for plot purposes.


Saviour

**A.N. My take on what happens if Claire went back for Elle after Pinehurst. Elle needs rescuing not only from herself, and in doing so Claire finds something unexpected. Rated M for later chapters, AU at times but it's all done for plot purposes.**

She could feel the shackels on her wrists through her stupor and the constricting way that she was chained to the seat where she'd been for sometime now, her head drooping from the ache in her neck and body. Water sloshed around the small bucket, in which her feet were placed, everytime she tried to move or accidentally shocked herself. Her shallow breathing filling the darkened cell where'd she'd been placed following their trip to Pinehurst. Why had she been so stupid as to run off without Pom Pom alone. Selfishness, she thought; or idiocy, and now she'd been locked in this cell for a few days, ocassionally being brought food and being hand fed like a dog by Sylar. Mostly he just stood there and watched her, standing in the corner out of the small ray of light that came through the barred window, letting out a sound of satisfaction everytime she seemed to eletricute herself and whimper as it rebounded off of the water, however now he came to be two feet in front of her, staring into her eyes, his face unfeeling so that Elle was unable to see.

'You know the pain I feel, the urge.' he spoke. This was the first time he'd spoken to her since they'd ran into each other at Pinehurst. Their feeding sessions were always done in silence with the sound of Elle's pitiful moaning being the only thing echoing through the stone walls. Sadistic bastard she had thought to herself however now that his voice was there it ran a shiver down her spine. None of his previous charm was there, just pure cold emotion.

He stepped forward, closing the space between them and grasped her head between his hands, pulling her face forwards into his and squeezing ever so slightly causing a ripple of electricity to run through them both. Sylar still clung on, tightening his grip on Elle's head, pulling her hair and body closer to his until they were touching and his body too ran with electricity, grunting with pain he waited and slowly Elle's body powered down to a few sporadic sparks. Touching her fingertips with his own, sparks bounced back and forth between the pair and Elle let out a gasp of surprise as she felt the sparks come from his hand.

'How the,' she started before Sylar's rough voice cut in 'I'm not going to insult you by saying I'm sorry'

A large shock erupted through Elle's skin as she sank even futher into the chair, electricity coarsing through her body momentarily paralising her into a rigid stature and causing the shackles on her arms and body to tighten even more, cutting slowly into her arms. Then the current was cut and she sagged into the chains, body sweating and heavily panting, she looked up towards Sylar, who was marvelling at his hands before he turned to meet her eyes, a sadistic smile gracing his face.

'I swear to god I'll kill you' she screamed, the pain and loathing evident in her voice.

'Now, now Elle we both know that's not going to happen' Sylar said smugly before raising his hand and firing another wave into Elle, her cries surrounding them and her body lighting up the room with her blinding blue electricity. As she lit up the room you could see the sweat mingling with her tears as it ran down her face and shocking her even more, leaving singes and burns all over her body.

Her clothes were becoming more and more frayed and torn as the electricity ripped through them, burning holes and exposing her skin to Sylar's onset. Her once unbreakable facade had swiftly been undone leaving her a pathetic mess of emotions. The electricity stopped momentarily, just enough for Elle to garner enough strength to look up towards Sylar before the electric surged though her body once more, unrelenting until Elle could no longer think, but only feel. She'd lost all awareness of time and how long this had been going on but she felt her head becoming ncreasingly heavier and her breathing slower, more tiring.

'Kill me now', came her weak voice. 'Please' she whimpered as her mind began to phase in and out of conciousness, her head begining to lull onto her shoulders with pain and fatigue.

'Please' she reiterated, this time her eyes remained shut and the sound of her hollow breathing was the only thing audible.

'You know I won't do that', Sylar spoke assuredly, 'you're mine now to play with. Just like how I was your experiment before.' He turned around swiftly and left the cell, slamming the gates shut as the guards whom she hadn't noticed were there locked them behind him. She was left alone again, however there was little time for her to think before her body had surrendered and she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
